


I didn't think it mattered, but maybe it does?

by ZapstarBopstar



Series: Doesn't THAT mean it's true love? [2]
Category: Bob's Burgers (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, OT+ - Freeform, OT3, OT4, Open Relationships, Other, Polyamory, Trans Female Character, Trans Male Character, otp, trans tina belcher
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-08-19 00:42:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20200897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZapstarBopstar/pseuds/ZapstarBopstar
Summary: Genoa! Is Out! And the ensuing chaos. OR [but of course, also/really AND] Zeke? Is Out? And the following bliss. ~The first gift for the first person to bookmark any of my AO3 works!! I hope you love it like I most def do.~





	I didn't think it mattered, but maybe it does?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [merrymelody](https://archiveofourown.org/users/merrymelody/gifts).

> Jimmy's relationship with Jocelyn is older than the one with Zeke because society, man. Zeke and Joce fell for each other easily, and it seems + feels like forever.

Genoa and Zeke are best friends. They both like Gene and the probably-too-close set of twins, and they both think Tina looks good with her hair out. They both annoy Louise and they used to annoy Tammy too. Zeke isn't gay as in only attracted to dudes, but Noa definitely is, and they totally make it work. Zeke is behind a year, and Gen should have been ahead by one, but he didn't want to leave anybody he really liked behind. When Genoa decides to get his eyebrows threaded and also five mice plus three rats, Zeke is the first to know. So when Zeke decides to get rid of his arm hair and his parents' phone numbers, Genoa is there. Their friendship was clearly set in the sand with the stony runes, and their families are surprisingly both okay with it. Genoa works at a nail salon near the hair place where Tammy works, so Zeke runs over there just to bring him food all the time. Genoa secretly loves it,

Okay so Genoa is cooler than **all** his siblings, but please do not tell Gene. He's also known who he is for a long time and he isn't even "old" yet. This means a lot of pride flags and pride flag colored items but hey! They were free and awesome and even if they weren't awesome at least, he'd just try to sell 'em. Genoa is 15 and came out at 15, but he started transitioning at 12. His name is nice enough to keep and the doctors a state or two over know people and/or are people that would help a guy out for free. Genoa dyes his hair because it keeps him happy with the length and he draws on himself because it keeps him happy with the markers plus people love him. He hangs with the smaller Rudy ironically and the Pesto twins not ironically and it works. The twins bring him cool strays and needy pets and Jocelyn. She beats his face and does his hair and he helps her with her homework. Tammy hates this, but she's lonely and out of hair dye money, so it must be what it must be. When he told people that weren't Belchers or Mort or Teddy or Andy or Ollie or Jocelyn or regular Rudy or Zeke, that was the often too hard part. Jimmy Jr. was sweetly confused and then his mom kindly helped Noa out, so that was somewhat less emotionally draining. Genoa gave Mx. Zeal-Zest (she's gender fluid and now married to {Pynky Blu} an androgynous model while the two of them are engaged to {Castilian Frank} the couple's newest best friend) an older raven named Jetty Ink and _his _best friend as a thank you. The best friend in question is a female baby black cat named Inky Jet. She told him to call her Sinai Celeste and that if he or Tina run into any problems, she'll help handle them. Smaller Rudy is not all that ignorant, he's just annoying. The bulk of the remaining classmates that mattered were too busy trying to buy/find/steal/borrow stuff with "Genoa's pretty colors" to be anything but sweet.

Okay so Zeke is smarter than most of his haters, but please do not tell Tammy. He does art, you know vandalism type stuff if you're bougie. People knew he was bi put then Tammy told him to stop make googly eyes at both Jimmy Jr. **_and_** Jocelyn, to just go get what what he wanted, to make a damn decision. He chose each of them and although him and J Ju are so cute and awesome together, he feels that he and Joce mesh more easily. It doesn't make much of a difference though, they all really really like each other. Jocelyn realized within a handful of months that Zeke wasn't going to be able to hold down most of the proffered jobs, so she cuts him slack. Zeke realized that he had that combo ADHD and that communication-interaction developmental disorder within a couple of weeks talking to the Pesto family therapist. J Ju realizes everyday that being bi is really going to work out in his favor even if his Dad just doesn't get it. Zeke told the twins- all four of our favorite ones- that he likes or could potentially like a lot of really cool people. Genoa and Andy said something about how Jocelyn and Tammy are like Zeke too; Gene and Ollie said something along the lines of "That's great! If you need to talk to anyone, you've got me, man!' Jimmy works at a dance studio and we all know Joce does makeup and hair and even fashion consultations, so Zeke kinda just hangs with animals for free because he doesn't like having money around the animals. When Genoa and Andy suggest that watching plants might even be better for him, Zeke leaped at the idea and took to it like a cat to a laser. This also invites Sinai Celeste into his life, and she brings him food for him, the animals, and the plants.

So now when Genoa and Zeke are around one another, they have a lot to do and to talk about. Genoa is always trying to convince Zeke to change his look while Zeke's always planning to make said changes all by himself. This leads to Zeke going shimmery olive green, like a cute new car, and wearing both eye & lip liner when he's out and about for a long time. Jocelyn is sweet and supportive, she already got Jimmy- she calls him Jamesy sometimes- to get highlights and lowlights when she got hers so she got less than no complaints. Zeke gets apology gifts from Tammy and Tina does too. She gave him four wolf pups that she has named Zeta, Beta, Delta, and Psi. They all look like pretty stones that came to life. Tammy gave Tina a cat named Fudge, and it seems she's kinda in love with Fiddlesticks. Jocelyn receives a snake and Jocelyn names him Blondei. Jimmy Jr. gets a chameleon and he calls her Ty-la. Zeke and Genoa write stuff together and get buff together and figure out Genoa may have a crush on both the weird little Pesto boys together. 


End file.
